Rogue
Rogue (Đạo chích) là một nhân vật có thể sử dụng được. Hắn mặc một lớp áo choàng màu ngọc lam phía trên bộ đồ của hắn. Mái tóc hắn một màu đỏ thắm, hoặc cũng có thể đó chỉ là một cái mũ choàng màu đỏ. Một khi được mở khoá, hắn có thể được gặp dưới dạng một NPC trong quá trình chơi. Khi tương tác, hắn sẽ hỗ trợ người chơi suốt một màn như một người Đồng minh, tay cầm “Jack and Mary“. Cách mở khoá Rogue có thể được mở khoá với giá là 2,000 gems (đá quý) khiến cho hắn trở thành nhân vật mua được rẻ nhất trong trò chơi. Những skin khác * "Ghost" (Bóng Ma) - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Có thể kiếm được qua một số sự kiện quảng bá. * "Squirrel" (Sóc con) - Giá: 5,000 gems * "Christmas" (Giáng Sinh) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Là skin mặc định trong dịp Christmas (Giáng Sinh). ** Có thêm sừng tuần lộc. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99) ** Nhìn giống như con cá chép. * "Nightingale" (Chim hoạ mi) - Giá: 69,000₫ ($2.99) ** Khi sử dụng kỹ năng hắn sẽ tốc biến về phía trước thay vì lăn. Chỉ số Rogue có chỉ số giáp thấp nhất trong tất cả nhân vật, khiến cho những ván chơi với hắn khá khó khăn. Tuy nhiên, kỹ năng của hẵn cũng phần nào hoà giải vấn đề này. Với mức lượng năng lượng trung bình, và kỹ năng không gây sát thương, việc hắn sử dụng những vũ khí hợp lí là rất quan trong. Hắn cũng có chỉ số cao nhất đối với tấn công cận chiến và tỉ lệ chí mạng, hoà với Assassin, Werewolf và Berserker (Sát thủ, Ma sói và Quyền thủ). Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Critical hit bullets can pierce enemies" buff (Những viên đạn chí mạng có thể xuyên thủng kẻ thù)- Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp Vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Đoge (Né đòn) ;Cơ bản :Lăn về phía trước và né hết đạn của kẻ địch. * Né đòn dịch chuyển người chơi về hướng đang tiến tới. Nếu người chơi không di chuyển thì sẽ lăn về phía đang quay mặt. ** Có thể lăn tại chỗ nếu sử dụng kỹ năng sau khi đến một màn mới mà không di chuyển. * Trong quá trình lăn, người chơi kháng lại tất cả sát thương, kể cả sát thương từ gai, cận chiến, tia laze hay debuffs. ** Tuy nhiên, việc lăn qua tấm làm chậm sẽ không ngăn chặn người chơi khỏi việc nhận debuff Slow (Chậm), nếu có thể. * Mặc dù thời gian thực hiện khá ngắn, việc tấn công khi né vẫn khả thi. * Quá trình phục hồi kỹ năng sẽ bắt đầu sau khi hoàn thành lăn 0.5 giây. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :Increase'' critical attack chance for the first bullet after dodging. (Tăng tỉ lệ chí mạng cho viên đạn đầu tiên sau khi né.)'' * Điều này chỉ áp dụng cho những đòn tấn công thực hiện trong vòng 1 giây sau khi né. Lời thoại * "Wait till I finish this episode." (Đợi tao coi xong tập này đã.) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh. * "Let's celebrate with fireworks" (Ăn mừng bằng pháo hoa nào!) :Khi tương tác ở sảnh trong dịp Chinese New Year (Tết). * "Let's shoot some monsters" (Đi bắn chết vài con quái nào!) :Khi gặp trong quá trình chơi. * "There is strength in numbers" (Ta mạnh hơn khi đi theo đàn.) :Sau khi quyết định đi theo người chơi. Đồng thời sau khi dẹp sạch một phòng (Từ bản 1.5.0 về sau) * "Hurry up, the show is going to start" (Lẹ lên, tiết mục hay sắp bắt đầu!) :Sau khi dẹp sạch một phòng (Từ bản 1.4.5 về trước) Những Thành tựu liên quan Thông tin thêm * Trước phiên bản 1.10.0, NPC Rogue từng dùng một khẩu Sniper Rifle. ** Khẩu Sniper Rifle này đã được cải tiến để gây 10 sát thương thay vì 8 từ lâu, nhưng bản sao mà hắn sử dụng khi đi theo vẫn không được sửa cho đến phiên bản 1.5.0. * Skin "Squirrel" (Con sóc) từng bị đánh vần sai là "Squirel" cho đến phiên bản 1.5.0. ** Tuy nhiên, Một số tấm poster vẫn giữ nguyên tên đó. * Từ phiên bản 2.1.5, việc bắn ra được Rogue đang lăn từ khẩu the Fantastic Gun dưới dạng một trong những loại đạn có thể bắn, là điều khả thi. __NOEDITSECTION__